Skutermatik
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Kamu terlihat paling cantik. Dengan skutermatik yang menawan, dengan gaya klasik jaman sekarang" – Chanyeol to Baekhyun (SKJ'94 – Skutermatik) [ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Songfic/Romance/Humor]


**Skutermatik**

* * *

"Kamu terlihat paling cantik. Dengan skutermatik yang menawan, dengan gaya klasik jaman sekarang" – Chanyeol to Baekhyun ( _SKJ'94 – Skutermatik_ )

[ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Songfic/Romance/Humor]

* * *

Chanyeol –bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol–, seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang kini tengah menikmati waktu bebasnya pasca sidang laporan kegiatan praktek kerja dua minggu yang lalu. Bibir penuhnya yang terlihat pucat sesekali terbuka lebar karena menguap. Netra bulatnya mengerjap, menghalau sinar mentari yang menerobos di sela-sela jendela kamarnya.

Tubuh jangkungnya yang masih sibuk bergelung di balik selimut sesekali merenggang, bermaksud menghilangkan rasa lelah dan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara jemari panjangnya bergerak untuk mengacak surainya yang –sebenarnya– sudah berantakan.

Ia bangkit dari posisinya dengan malas, tak lupa diseretnya kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi kian menunjukan betapa ia malas beraktifitas hari ini. Diperkuat dengan lamanya ia ber'semedi'.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu dengan percuma, akhirnya muncul sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih segar. Dengan poni yang menjuntai, menutupi dahi tegasnya. Bulir air mengalir, membasahi kaos tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Ia melangkah acuh menuju kotak kayu yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di sudut ruangan. Diraihnya training hitam favoritnya tanpa basa-basi.

Langkah kakinya ia arahkan ke arah ruang tamu, dengan sepatu _adidas_ keluaran terbaru yang ia jinjing di tangan kanan, Chanyeol mempertahankan raut datarnya. "Semoga saja ada yang bisa memperbaiki _mood_ ku nantinya." Harap Chanyeol.

 _Well_ , kita lihat saja nanti.

* * *

 **Skutermatik**

 **© Lala Maqfira** –as known as– **Caspian**

 **ChanBaek Mini Songfic**

 **Based On 'Skuter' moment On Thursday, April 28th 2016**

 **Recommended Song : SKJ'94 – Skutermatik**

 **Hope You Enjoy it~**

* * *

Chanyeol melintasi pendestrian di kawasan _District Jung_ dengan perlahan. Ekspresi datar yang ia tampilkan tak menyurutkan beberapa gadis dan pria berstatus _submisive_ untuk sekedar berteriak histeris atau berbisik dengan malu-malu. Tubuh jangkungnya kian menjauh seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang bertambah lebar.

Tepat ketika netra bulatnya menangkap refleksi kursi taman yang kebetulan terletak di bawah pohon maple, ia kian memacu langkahnya. Ia memang berniat untuk beristirahat di bangku dengan material kayu dan baja tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Baru saja ia mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya, terdengar riuh siulan dan teriakan menggoda dari ujung pendestrian. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia tahu penyebab kericuhan yang timbul. Seseorang bertubuh mungil memacu skutermatiknya dengan perlahan. Tak lupa kedipan menggoda dari mata _puppy_ nya yang turut meraih atensi seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal cuek –cenderung apatis–.

"Hai~~ selamat pagi~!"

"WHOAAAA"

Suaranya mengalun merdu, dengan sapaan riang nan menggoda para dominan yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan Chanyeol membeku dengan netra yang enggan berkedip. Bola matanya bergulir mengikuti arah laju sang pujaan.

"Cantiknya.." bisiknya.

Dan ia merasa kecewa ketika sosok manis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, tepatnya ketika sang objek atensi berbelok di perempatan di ujung jalan sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan mata yang menatap tajam tumpukan tugas di mejanya. Hidung bangirnya memerah karena ia terus mengusak dan memijitnya karena kesal. Sementara jemarinya sibuk membuat goresan panjang dengan bantuan pensil di tangannya. Hah.. resiko menjadi seorang pemimpin memang seperti ini.

Itulah keseharian seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai Ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa di Chun Ang University itu yang selalu membuatnya merasa stress dan sakit kepala.

Drrtt..

Drrtt

Getar yang disusul dengan kerlipan di benda persegi yang ada di dekatnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Dengan cekatan diraihnya _brand_ mahal yang baru _launching_ dua bulan lalu di negaranya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

| **From : Joonmyeon-** _ **hyeong**_

 **To : Park Chan** – **Dobi** – **Yeol**

 **Subject : Tolong**

 **Yeol, Sebelumnya aku minta maaf merepotkanmu. Kau tahu bukan jika aku sibuk dengan persiapan sidang tesisku bersama Yamada-** _ **sensei**_ **?**

 **Aku minta tolong padamu agar kau mengantarkan sepupuku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu menuju perpustakaan kota.**

 _ **Received 01.00 PM**_

Pria jangkung dengan telinga peri yang khas itu menghela nafas. Ia mulai berfikir dan menimbang apakah ia akan menuruti permintaan sang senior yang baik hati bak malaikat pelindung di kampusnya yang –sialnya– selalu membantu dirinya di saat kesulitan datang. Ya, meskipun sepele, agaknya Joonmyeon melupakan fakta jika seorang pangeran kampus bernama Park Chanyeol agak sulit berinteraksi dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih detail sebelum mengiyakan permintaan sang senior. Karena ia memang tahu jika senior tampan nan kaya raya itu memiliki banyak sepupu.

| **To : Joonmyeon-** _ **hyeong**_

 **From : Park Chan** – **Dobi** – **Yeol**

 **Subject : re:TOLONG**

 **Sepupumu yang mana,** _ **hyung**_ **?**

 _ **Sent 01.05 PM**_ |

Chanyeol mengetukkan jeari telunjuknya di meja, menunggu balasan sang kakak tingkat. Bibir penuhnya terkatup rapat dengan kelopak matanya yang sesekali berkedip enggan.

Drrt

Drrt

| **From : Joonmyeon-** _ **hyeong**_

 **To : Park Chan** – **Dobi** – **Yeol**

 **Subject : Sepupu**

 **Dia baru pindah dari Bucheon. Yang jelas dia tidak secerewet Jongdae dan tidak semenyebalkan Kyungsoo.**

 _ **Received 01.10 PM**_ |

Drrt

Drrt

| **From : Joonmyeon-** _ **hyeong**_

 **To : Park Chan** – **Dobi** – **Yeol**

 **Subject : Sepupu(2)**

 **Oh iya. Jaga dia baik-baik. Awas kalau sampai kau menodai dia dengan kemesumanmu! Akan ku bunuh kau!**

 **Pastikan dia sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat! Dan sekarang ia menunggumu di dekat Halte yang ada di sektor 12 dekat** _ **flower shop**_ **milik Minhyun.**

 _ **Received 01.10 PM**_ |

Chanyeol menatap datar pesan kedua yang diterimanya dari Joonmyeon. Heol, ia tak sadar diri jika ia tak lebih mesum dari seorang Kim Jongin –adik Joonmyeon– dan malah mengancam Chanyeol. Pemuda Park menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mendengus sebal. Dan apa tadi? Sepupu Joonmyeon menunggunya di dekat toko bunga si Iblis Minhyun? Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini sehingga Chanyeol harus dalam radius dekat dengan gadis jadi-jadian itu? Persetan bahwa Minhyun adalah sepupunya sendiri -_-

"Hah, jika aku tak mengingat betapa baiknya dirimu akan kusumpal kau dengan proposal dan laporan keuangan ini, _hyung_." Rutuk Chanyeol dengan raut datar.

Jemari panjangnya mulai bergerak, merangkai deretan huruf yang akan ia kirim melalui ponsel pintarnya pada Joonmyeon.

| **To : Joonmyeon-** _ **hyeong**_

 **From : Park Chan** – **Dobi** – **Yeol**

 **Subject : MENGERTI**

 **Ya, aku akan mengantarnya dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Bahkan tak berkurang suatu apapun.**

 _ **Sent 01.11 PM**_ |

Setelahnya Chanyeol meraih kunci motor sport kebanggannya dan jaket kulit yang tersampir di lengan sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan. " _Well_ , semangat Park Chanyeol!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Punggung tegapnya kian mengecil seiring kepergiannya untuk melaksanakan amanah dari Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

 _Byeolbit Flower Shop, Apgeujong–Gangnam-do, Seoul, 01.30 PM_

Chanyeol memarkirkan Ducati hitam milliknya di seberang jalan. Dengan setengah hati ia melepas dan menenteng helm yang tadinya melindungi kepalanya. Ia menatap datar bangunan minimalis di seberangnya.

Iris bulatnya bergerak ketika mendapati seringai menyebalkan seseorang berambut ikal yang di kuncir kuda dengan pot berisi _gypsophila_ di tangannya. Dan ia hendak melangkah dengan lebar sebelum sesuatu yang tertangkap retinanya membuat si jangkung tersentak di tempatnya.

"I-itu..."

Sebuah skutermatik berwarna putih dengan aksen merah muda yang nampak familiar terparkir sempurna di dekat pintu masuk _Flower Shop_ tujuannya. Belum lagi seseorang bertubuh mngil dengan bibir tipis merah muda mengerucut lucu di depan kasir. Chanyeol dengan langkah gusar menghampiri tempat usaha sekaligus penyalur hobi sang sepupu.

'klining'

Bunyi lonceng kecil ketika pintu terbuka terekam begitu saja oleh telinga lebarnya. Lengan kekarnya terkulai begitu saja meskipun jemarinya mencengkeram erat _handle_ pintu dan juga _helm_ yang terus ditentengnya.

Sang objek atensi yang sedari tadi fokus pada ponselnya menoleh, dan menampilkan ekpresi polos yang membuat Chanyeol panas dingin di tempat. Pikirannya sempat _blank_ sesaat sebelum kekehan menyebalkan disertai ucapan pedas terdengar dan mengusik gendang telinganya.

"Kekekeke~ lihatlah wajah idiotmu, _**hyung**_.."

Chanyeol melotot. Ia tahu siapa yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan sepupu 'tercinta', Kim Minhyun. "Panggil aku _oppa_ , Minhyun!"

Minhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sembari berlalu. Ia justru memilih untuk berkutat dengan bunga _Narcissus_ daripada mendengar nasehat yang lebih tua.

"Permisi.." suara lembut itu mengalun, membuat Chanyeol melayang. "Apakah kau teman Joonmyeong _hyung_ yang akan mengantarku ke perpustakaan kota?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Jadi, sosok indah nan cantik inilah sepupu Joonmyeon. Hohoho tanpa di perintahpun dirinya akan menjaga sang pujaan sepenuh jiwa dan raga. "Ya. Aku teman Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang akan mengantarmu, eum.."

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah, iya. Aku yang akan mengantaru, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Baekhyun mengucapkan 'a' panjang sebagai respon sekaligus menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali berkomunikasi dengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya. "Eum.. maaf merepotkanmu dan terima kasih eum.. eum.."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Iya, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menggoda. Kontan saja wajah manis milik Baekhyun memerah dengan cantiknya.

"Apa kau akan pergi sekarang?" dibalas anggukan si mungil. "Baiklah. Tapi kita gunakan saja motorku. Dan nantinya aku akan menjemputmu. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Baekhyun nyaris terpekik layaknya gadis remaja. Jemari lentiknya saling terpaut menahan friksi menggelitik di tubuhnya. "B-Boleh saja."

Kedua sosok dengan tinggi yang kontras itu meninggalkan _flower shop_ dan menghampiri motor hitam Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa di sadari keduanya, Minhyun dengan seringai setannya merekam interaksi mereka dengan bantuan ponsel pintarnya, berkamuflase di deretan tanaman _lavender_ , _foxglove_ dan _bleeding heart_. "Kekeke.. asupan manis tak boleh di lewatkan."

Dan dia berjanji akan membagikan video tersebut pada teman perkumpulan FujoDanshi di kampusnya.

"Fufufufu.. saatnya menghubungi Chloe, Hyuk dan David untuk menyembunyikan motor Chanyeol _hyung_ malam nanti." Minhyun mulai mengetik pesan yang akan ia kirim di grup chat miliknya. "..dan menyiapkan Mingyu dan yang lain di dekat perpustakaan untuk merekam momen _hyung_ dan _noona_ yang berboncengan dengan skutermatik.. xixixixixi~"

Dasar setan -_-

.

.

.

"Jadi, Chanyeol _ie_ , Minhyun itu sepupumu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada manja, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, bocah setan itu sepupuku. Dia adik dari Jinwook. Dan asal Baekhyun _ie_ tahu mereka berdua berbeda 180 derajat."

"Huh? Jinwook _ie_? Teknik Sipil tingkat kedua bukan?"

"Ya, Jinwook, Kim Jinwook Teknik Sipil tingkat dua Shinhwa _University_ , satu Universitas denganmu."

"Mengapa Chanyeol _ie_ memanggil Minhyun dengan sebutan bocah setan atau gadis jadi-jadian?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum ia mengelus lengan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik, Baekhyun _ie_. Dia bahkan lebih bengal dari Seokmin. Apalagi jika dia sudah berkolaborasi dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_ atau Sanghyuk."

"Sanghyuk?"

"Iya, Sanghyuk." Chanyeol mendecak. "Berhentilah membicarakan Minhyun karena entah mengapa aku berfikiran jika dia tengah mempersiapkan pasukan iblisnya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada kita."

Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Chanyeol meremang. " _Okay_. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu, ngomong-ngomong. Penampilanmu yang sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan di taman seminggu yang lalu." Baekhyun berujar dengan dagu yang mulai ia sandarkan di bahu Chanyeol.

"Kamu terlihat paling cantik. Dengan skutermatik yang menawan, dengan gaya klasik jaman sekarang" sahut Chanyeol membat wajah Baekhyun memanas. ia mengusapkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol, membuat empunya bahu terkekeh geli.

"Chanyeol juga terlihat tampan dan.. keren dengan pakaian santai itu.."

"Benarkah? Bla bla bla.."

Pembicaraan diantara kedua orang itu terus mengalir seiring dengan melesatnya kuda besi –yang sebenarnya lambat– Chanyeol yang membelah jalanan Seoul. Ia sengaja menahan laju motornya supaya bisa berlama-lama dengan sang pujaan.

Dan mengenai panggilan manis di atas, meluncur begitu saja dari bibir masing-masing ketika tahu bahwa mereka seumuran dan juga satu tingkat meskipun berbeda tempat menuntut Ilmu.

Ckitt..

Motor terhenti di depan gerbang bangunan bergaya gotik dengan halaman yang lumayan luas. Nampak beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan buku di dekapannya.

Baekhyun turun dengan bertumpu pada bahu tegap Chanyeol. Ia melepas helm dan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Nanti tunggu aku di sini. Aku harus kembali ke _flower shop_ untuk membantu Minhyun mendata dan memindahkan bibit Tulip, _Lily_ dan juga _Carnation_."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Chanyeol _ie_.."

Beberapa pasang mata yang mengamati interaksi keduanya hanya bisa mencibir iri atau tersenyum malu. Sungguh manis, bahkan beberapa dari mereka langsung memberi embel-embel bahwa pasangan –belum resmi tadi– adalah pasangan termanis yang pernah mereka temui.

Dan, mengenai fikiran aneh Chanyeol mengenai Minhyun akan terealisasikan malam nanti. Bersiaplah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus saja memasang wajah dataranya dengan beberapa nota dan catatan yang nampak lusuh di tangannya. Sementara Minhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya terus menyibukkan diri dengan bibit bunga _Azalea_ dan _Hibiscus_ yang baru saja di antar oleh Hyungshik, kakak Chanyeol.

"Hey, setan!" Geram Chanyeol. "Bukankah di **Line** kau mengatakan jika aku hanya mengurus tiga jenis bibit? Kenapa sekarang malah lima jenis?"

Minhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh dengan bibir yang mulai bersiul. Dengan cekatan ia memangkas ranting kering yang menurutnya mengganggu. "Hyungshik _oppa_ tiba-tiba menambah pasokan." Ungkapnya tanpa beban.

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol berlalu menuju ruang khusus untuk merekap semua yang berhubungan dengan inventaris toko, membanting pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Minhyun terkikik dan segera meraih ponselnya yang terselip rapi di saku apron hitam yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Dengan cepat mengetik pesan dan mengirimkan ke grup chat.

| _Minhyun_Kim97_

 _05.30 PM_

– _GUYS, LET'S PARTY TONIGHT!_ _–_ |

Sementara itu...

Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki ruangan luas perpustakan segera mengisi buku tamu setelah sebelumnya menitipkan helm di tempat khusus. Mata _puppy_ nya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari objek 'buruannya', apalagi jika bukan buku tentang sejarah seni dan tokoh-tokoh seni yang menjadi tugas akhirnya di pertemuan kesekian dengan sang pengajar di kelasnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan Seni di Shinhwa.

Ia menyusuri deretan rak dengan raut penuh keceriaan, tanpa menyadari keberadaan dua orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Atensinya yang benar-benar tercurah pada 'jendela dunia' yang tersusun rapi di tempatnya.

Dua orang yang menguntitnya –yang ternyata adalah Mingyu dan Seokmin– terkekeh. Dan mereka memberi arahan kepada yang lain setelah membaca kode dari Minhyun yang ada di grup chat.

Baekhyun menemukan apa yang dicarinya setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit berkeliling. Dan kini, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengutip materi dari referensi yang ia dapat. Tak perlu menunggu lama tubuh mungilnya sudah duduk nyaman di dekat jendela.

" _Okay_ , mari kita selesaikan tugas dari Jung- _saem_ sebelum nanti Chanyeol _ie_ menjemput.." Baekhyun bergumam dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di paras indahnya. Membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin yang masih betah menguntitnya ternganga dan berdecak kagum.

"Whoaa~ selera Chanyeol _hyung_ benar-benar super.."

"SSTTTT!"

Isyarat agar mereka diam terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Uh oh, ternyata penjaga perpus yang kini menatap mereka berdua tajam. Membuat keduanya berpura-pura fokus pada buku resep masakan yang entah kebetulan atau bagaimana berada di sekitar mereka berdua.

Baekhyun? Ckckck dia bahkan dengan wajah polosnya terus terfokus pada tugas-tugasnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meregangkan lengannya setelah ia menyelesaikan rekap yang memang selalu ia kerjakan. Ditatapnya sinis tumpukan alat makan yang sudah kosong sejak dua jam yang lalu, juga empat gelas bekas _ice americano_ yang diantar oleh Jinwook.

' _Lihat, bahkan Jinwook lah yang memenuhi kebutuhanku, bukan Minhyun si bocah setan sok polos itu.'_ –batin Chanyeol jengkel.

Ia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan segera menyambar jaket kulitnya begitu ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun mungkin tengah menunggunya. Ia merutuk bahkan mengumpat ketika ia sadar bahwa helm yang ia letakkan di dekat meja kasir berubah menjadi helm milik Hyungshik.

"Minhyun- _ah_! Di mana helmku?" suara beratnya menggema di sudut-sudut _flower shop_ yang memang sedang sepi.

"Apa sih, _**hyung**_? Berisik tahu!" Minhyun berkata sadis sembari membenahi karangan bunga yang tengah di rangkainya dengan bantuan Sanghyuk. "Memangnya tadi _**hyung**_ menaruhnya di mana?"

"Dekat meja kasir." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara datar dan dia langsung melesat keluar bangunan minimalis itu ketika netranya tidak mendapati keberadaan kuda besinya.

" _KKAMJAGIYAAAAAA_!" Suara _bass_ itu terdengar sangat keras, mengundang kekehan dari bibir Minhyun dan Sanghyuk. Mereka melakukan _high-five_ di sela kegiatan merangkai karangan bunga. "DI MANA MOTORKU?!" yang justru mulai menari di atas penderitaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi segera mendobrak pintu kaca dan mengangkat pot berisi anthurium karena emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. "KAU KAN YANG MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA, KIM MIN HYUN?!"

Minhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Jemarinya dengan cekatan terus memotong dan membentuk setiap tangkai bunga aster dan carnation di pangkuannya. "HEOL, DASAR _**HYUNG**_ IDIOT! KALAU AKU MENYEMBUNYIKAN MOTORMU BAGAIMANA DENGAN LIMA BELAS KARANGAN BUNGA YANG HARUS AKU SELESAIKAN DALAM KURUN WAKTU LIMA JAM, HAH?!"

Chanyeol menurunkan alat –yang gagal sebagai– penyalur emosinya. Mulai berfikir kebenaran atas seruan sadis nan kurang ajar yang terlontar dari mulut Minhyun. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk meminjam skutermatik milik Kakak Sanghyuk yang –kebetulan dipakai oleh Sanghyuk sendiri– terparkir di dekat skutermatik Baekhyun.

"Sanghyuk- _ah_! Aku pinjam motormu, _ne_?"

" _Ne_ ~"

Ia mendengus seraya meraih helm Hyungshik. Dalam hati ia mengutuk keteledorannya yang lupa mengkunci ganda motor kesayangannya dan menyimpan dengan baik kuncinya. Tanpa tahu jika sebenarnya bahwa memang Minhyunlah –walau secara tidak langsung– yang menyembunyikan motor sport hadiah kesuksesannya menyalurkan ide atas cabang perusahaan sang Ayah.

Drrtt..

Ponselnya bergetar. Menampilkan sebuah pesan dengan ID seseorang yang baru masuk sore tadi.

| **From : Baekhyunee_chu**

 **To : Park Chan** – **Dobi** – **Yeol**

 **Subject : Selesai.**

Kapan kau akan menjemputku, Chanyeol _ie_? Aku sudah akan menunggu di gerbang.

 _ **Received 06.30 PM**_ |

Diameter bola mata Chanyeol bertambah dua kali lipat begitu deretan kalimat itu terefleksi dengan sempurna di otaknya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengetik balasan, mengirimnya, memasukan ponselnya di saku _hodie_ dan melesatkan skutermatik Sanghyuk. Sesekali ia memperbarui letak masker putih yang menutupi sebagian paras tampannya.

| **To : Baekhyunee_chu**

 **From : Park Chan** – **Dobi** – **Yeol**

 **Subject : re:Selesai**

Ya, aku dalam perjalanan.

 _ **Sent 06.30 PM**_ |

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika samar-samar di kejauhan melihat sekitar gerbang perpustakaan kota yang nampak ramai. Setahunya di jam seperti sekarang perpustakaan sudah sepi. Ia kian mempercepat laju skutermatik –pinjamannya– dan berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun yang tercengang. "C-Chanyeol _ie_?"

"Ya, ini aku. Maaf, motorku ada yang menyembunyikan jadi aku harus menjemputmu dengan skutermatik kecil ini."

"Bukan masalah, yang penting Chanyeol tetap menjemputku, kan.."

Baekhyun mengigit ujung lidahnya pertanda malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah hingga ujung telinganya. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memberi kode bahwa ia akan segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari lautan fujo dan fudan dadakan di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti segera memposisikan diri di boncengan Chanyeol. Tak lupa tangan mungilnya berpegang erat pada tepian _hodie_ Chanyeol. Dan tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol segera melesatkan kendaraan yang ia bawa. Keduanya mulai menjauhi area perpustakaan kota yang entah mengapa keramaiannya mengalahkan festival pasar malam.

Dan di tengah kerumunan, sosok Mingyu dan Seokmin menyeringai. Yang lebih tinggi bergerak cepat dan mengirim kalimat yang bisa menyulutkan ekspresi kebahagiaan member grup chatnya yang memang kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan; tentu saja termasuk dirinya dan Seokmin jua.

| _Wirstband_MingyuKim97_

 _06.45_

– _MISSION COMPLETE! –_ |

Dan ditempat masing-masing setiap member tengah berusaha mencari _tissue_ atapun sapu tangan untuk menghapus darah yang mengalir di hidung masing-masing dan juga air mata bahagia. Dan itu diperparah satu jam tiga puluh menit kemudian, tepatnya setelah Chloe dan David yang mendapat tugas menguntit Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengirimkan video dan juga foto yang menunjukan kedua insan itu tengah bercumbu mesra di pinggir Sungai Han.

Panggilan grup chat langsung tersambung dua detik berikutnya.

"ACKKK! BESOK KITA MERAYAKAN INI DENGAN PESTA AYAM DAN SODA DI CAFE KYUHYUN HYUNG!"

Suara Minhyun dan Sanghyuk yang terdengar pecah disambut antusias oleh para member.

* * *

– **The End? –**

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada hodie Chanyeol seiring dengan bertambahnya laju pergerakan skutermatik yang ia naiki. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sekuat mungkin karena merasa gugup karena dirinya sudah sangat menempel dengan punggung Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _ie_?"

"Eung?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu mampir ke Sungai Han. Apa kau mau?"

"Eo, benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya.

 _Tepian Sungai Han, 07.26 PM_

Chanyeol yang tengah mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya di jok skutermatik yang ia parkirkan di dekat jembatan terus fokus pada sosok Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan gerombolan anak kecil di sekitarnya. Jemarinya dengan refleks meraih ponsel pintarnya dan mulai mengaktifkan fitur kamera, kemudian mengarahkannya ke Baekhyun.

Yup, ia akan merekam semua momen manis Baekhyun dengan sifat keibuannya yang mendadak muncul. Seulas senyum yang terukir di bibir penuhnya membuat beberapa gadis yang melewatinya membeku dan langsung terpekik.

"Chanyeol _ie_.." suara lembut tersebut memecah atensi Chanyeol pada ponselnya.

 _08.00 PM_

Oh, ternyata ia sempat larut dengan dunianya. "Ada apa, heum?"

"Sebenarnya.. apa Chanyeol _ie_ punya alasan mengapa mengajakku kemari?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tanganya terulur guna mengelus wajah mulus Baekhyun yang mulai di hiasi rona kemerahan yang justru mempercantik empunya wajah. Ia menunduk, mengikis jarak antara paras rupawannya dengan paras manis sang pujaan. "Tentu. Karena aku.."

Chu

Kedua bilah itu bertaut, saling menyesap dan mengantarkan jutaan perasaan kasih dan cinta yang membuncah dada masing-masing.

"..mencintaimu, Baekhyun _ie_.." Chanyeol berbisik di sela-sela lumatannya. " _So, Would you be my lovers_?"

Hisapan kencang di bibir bawah Chanyeol di susul dengan anggukan dan erangan Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya. " _Yeah, I will_."

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Kim Minhyun** adalah OC, dengan Kepribadian yang nyerempet aku sebenarnya ㅋㅋㅋㅋ.. **Jinwook** disini adalah **Kim Jinwook** –aka– **Jinhoo** , leader Up10tion. **Mingyu** , **Seokmin** adalah member  Seventeen. **Han Sanghyuk** magnae  VIXX. Dan **Hyungshik** –aka– **Park Hyungshik** adalah magnae kedua  ZE:A.

Mohon maaf jika ffnya kurang(?) memuaskan(?) dan GJ bin absurd(?)

Aku malah posting FF baru sementara tunggakan(?) masih numpak kayak tugas kuliah *curcol*

Wanna Review?

.

.

.

Lala –yang ngakunya– Tamvan(?) yang suka modus :3


End file.
